


Moxie: First installment in The Assistant (Steve Rogers Series)

by captainofherheart



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America AU, F/M, POV Steve Rogers, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Steve Rogers AU - Freeform, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainofherheart/pseuds/captainofherheart
Summary: After 70 years in a frozen tundra, Steve Rogers is found and revived by the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.  Finding that New York City is no longer the place he once knew, he decides to relocate to Washington, D.C. and become part of the S.H.I.E.L.D. team working out of the Triskelion building.Julia is an office assistant in the building and her skills get her assigned to assist Steve Rogers in navigating the 21st century.  She and her husband, Malcolm, become the super soldier’s touchstones, family, and the people he can count on most in the world to see him for who he is.This story is au and follows the timeline from the Marvel movies, not the comics, through Age of Ultron.  The events of movies taking place after that will not come into play.The Assistant will be written as a collection of short stories that jump around in time, spanning from 2011-2020.  Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy it and if you do I’d love to hear your feedback.





	1. Chapter 1

**September, 2011**

Shortly after Steve Rogers emerged from the ice and moved to Washington, D.C. to join up with S.H.I.E.L.D., Julia was assigned to help him assimilate back into the world.  That world had changed rather drastically in the seventy years that had passed, since he’d sacrificed himself to save the world from certain destruction. The powers that be at S.H.I.E.L.D., where she worked as an office assistant, felt it would be helpful to provide him with someone to help navigate those changes and regain his bearings.

It came as a bit of a shock to her when she was approached by Human Resources.  The position wasn’t something she had applied for, or even knew was a possibility, nevertheless, she felt honored and accepted it as soon as she’d had a chance to discuss it with her husband, Malcolm.  

The return of “Captain America” had been all over the news and when she’d placed the call to him she’d barely had a chance to finish her sentence before Malcolm began to excitedly shout, “Jules, take the job!!! Hang up right now and tell them you’ll take the job!”  Shoulders still shaking with laughter and his exuberance, she went to the Director of HR and accepted the position.

As much as Julia appreciated the opportunity, she couldn’t help but to be curious as to why and how she was chosen.  She had decided to chat with the director a bit to ease her concerns, since was nobody’s pawn, and found herself quite flattered by the answers. Her work record, efficiency, organizational skills, and ability to thrive under pressure were some of the reasons. The fact that she had built solid relationships throughout multiple departments at S.H.I.E.L.D. was another.

In confidence by one of those contacts, who happened to work in the Human Resources department, she was amused to find they also chose her because they felt she had a certain naturally soothing appeal; a way of making people remain calm and feel safe.  One of the higher ups had even referred to her as a human Valium, which tickled her to no end. Rogers needed someone with that sort of presence around him, more than most people could even imagine.

In the back of her mind, Julia felt another reason was that she was happily married and could be trusted to not try to mix business with pleasure.  Of course she noticed Steve’s looks- she was a wife, not blind- but there was zero chance she would be breaking apart her marriage of four years for a ride on that shield.  

As she walked down the hallway to Steve’s office to meet him for the first time, a file tucked under her arm, Julia’s heart was racing and she couldn’t stop herself from rehearsing what to say to him. This man was a legend and she had no idea what to expect as far as a reception from him.  Before knocking on the wood door she shook out her hands to release the tension and let out a deep, slow breath to center herself. With a pounding heart, she announced her arrival with a few short raps on the door.

Steve Rogers had only been told that morning about the decision to supply him with an assistant.  It had been discussed as a possibility when he arrived in D.C. just a couple of days before, but he didn’t think they were being serious about it.  Maybe he appeared just as lost as he felt?

In any event, he had been tied up with meetings and briefings all morning and the file had been left on his desk, where it remained untouched.  He’d arrived in his office just moments before and was still by the door when he heard the knock upon it.

Steve didn’t quite know what he expected to see on the other side, but it certainly wasn’t the woman who stood before him.  She was young, perhaps mid to late twenties. Long rich brown hair and large, doe-like dark brown eyes that were as intelligent as they were beautiful.  She had wide, full lips that painted red and they immediately formed a gorgeous smile that was so friendly he couldn’t help but smile back. The woman was wearing a red blouse and black a-line skirt with heels.  She was tall, probably a good 5’8”, without the heels, and he could tell she was physically fit and tried not to stare at her figure as he took her in, especially once he noticed the wedding band upon her left hand.  That band of gold instantly calmed him because he knew that was a line he would never cross.

The door was opened so quickly that Julia was caught off guard.  She’d seen Steve Rogers on the television, but this was her first time seeing him in person.  He was taller, and more muscular, than she had expected. Dressed in a grey and black plaid shirt and grey dockers, he looked more like someone’s dad than a super soldier. His hair was brushed in the same 1940’s style she had seen in the old photos of him.  Steve was the definition of “handsome” come to life.

Steve was also, apparently, as nervous as she was about this meeting.  His body and face may have looked stoic and calm, but he had extremely expressive blues eyes that betrayed the confidence he projected and told her the real deal.

Julia extended her hand and put on her warmest smile.  “Welcome to D.C., Captain Rogers. It’s an honor to meet you.”

His demeanor softened, his shoulders lowered themselves down a bit, and he accepted her hand, returning a strong and solid handshake.

“You must be Julia, my new right hand man...er, girl? Um, woman?  I’m sorry, this whole ‘politically correct’ thing has me kind of confused.”

He was blushing.  Steve Rogers was blushing and instantly he was humanized in Julia’s eyes.  Her nerves melted away and a sense of protectiveness took over.

She laughed lightly and waved her hand to show it was fine. “No worries, I’m as easy going as they come and very hard to offend.”

“Well that’s great news, but I’ll try to stay off your bad side.”

She narrowed her eyes and pointed his way, playfully quipping, “You’re a smart man, Steve Rogers.”  After he chuckled, she added, “I get the feeling they just kinda made up this position so we can call it whatever we want. I guess on paper I’m your Personal Assistant, but I’m really just here to give you whatever support you need. We can figure it out together.”

When Steve nodded, she clapped her hands and rubbed them together quickly. She kept her voice soft and playful and asked, “Now, what kind of things does our National Treasure need help with?”

Steve blushed all the way to his ears and smiled shyly, giving a quick nod to himself before using his open hand to offer her a chair and replying, “How much time ya got?”

They stayed in his office for a while, getting to know each other and finding out what sorts of things he felt he needed help with, versus the items marked in the large file she’d been handed before the meeting.  Some of it he wholeheartedly agreed with, some he took a pen and crossed off as he shook his head and sighed.

There was an instant kinship, a sense of camaraderie, and Julia had a gut feeling knew that taking this new assignment was one of the best choices she’d ever make.

After debriefing the file together, she asked what he wanted to start with.    
Without hesitation he answered, “Can we go for a drive, maybe you can show me around the city a bit and I grab some lunch?  I haven’t gotten out much yet and the place has changed quite a bit since the 1940’s.”

“Sure!  Do you want to drive or shall I?”

Steve put his palms up and declared, “Oh no, you can do that.  I need to get used to the pace of things before I start going out in this town, the traffic is crazy!”

“You ain't kiddin. I’d like to show you the Metro system, too, at some point.  It’s a lot faster and easier way to get around the city.”

Steve agreed and waited for you to return with your purse and a light jacket.  When she returned he was wearing a brown bomber jacket and aviator glasses. She looked him over as she approached and thought to herself how ridiculously handsome he was and how he looked like he just stepped out of an old World War II photograph.  

They walked out to her car and once he was seated in the passenger seat she handed him her phone.  It was already opened to the music streaming app.

“I’ll let you pick the soundtrack for our ride.  I have it split by decade, genre and a few others.  Just scroll until something catches your eye and press it.”

“This is a lot of music,” he said as he thumbed up and down the playlists. “1940’s?” he asked, opening the folder.  

With a mixture of surprise and delight he asked, “You like this stuff?” Glenn Miller?!”  

Julia had started the car, but hadn’t started to drive yet. Watching Steve was just too much fun to stop.

“I love his music. He was brilliant” she said with pure delight as Steve’s face lit up when the sounds of “In The Mood” filled her car.  

He cocked his head, lost in thought for a moment, then asked, “Did they ever find him?  He disappeared on his way to perform a USO show, didn’t he?”

With a shake of her head she told him no.  “There’s a bunch of theories about it. I tend to agree with one that said his plane was accidently shot down over water. Sadly, they’ve never found the plane or his body to confirm anything. There was a wonderful movie made about his life called, The Glenn Miller Story.’ Jimmy Stewart brought him to life perfectly.”

“No kiddin’?  I remember seeing him in ‘Mr. Smith Goes To Washington,’ talented guy.”

“That was just the first of his movies to become well known. He had a long career. Definitely a lot of movies worth watching during a movie marathon.”

Julia pulled out of the spot and out of the corner of her eye she watched Steve relax into his seat as she started to drive, smiling to herself as he snapped his fingers and danced a little, humming along to the songs that must seem like they were new just yesterday.

They left the Triskelion building behind and made their way towards downtown D.C.  The highways were always jammed, the town itself just a constant stream of red lights as far as the eye could see.  She had to cut over quickly to make it to an exit and the cars in the right lane were barely letting her nudge in.

Steve was looking around at the roadways, taking it all in.  “I can’t believe how many cars are on the road, and how many different sizes.  And the traffic! You warned me, but there is no way to prepare for this.”

Looking over her shoulder to merge, she finally saw an opening and gunned it, making her way across two lanes quickly.  

“Traffic around here can be a real bitc… bit of a hassle,” Julia said, quickly catching herself before cursing in front of the Captain.  She glanced his way and saw the sly smile on his face. He heard it anyway. She made a mental note to be more careful in mixed company.

Once in downtown, she parked the car and lead the way to a small diner that she knew had tasty food and the kind of atmosphere where they could just be themselves and relax unrushed.   Over cheeseburgers with fries and milkshakes, chocolate for him and strawberry for her, they got to know each other and their friendship bloomed.

Things took a little bit of a more serious turn when she asked him how he felt, really felt, about being back.  That smiling face that had been plastered all over the news and papers always seemed to be holding something back.  The smile seemed a bit forced, never quite touching his eyes.

“You’ve got sharp eyes, Julia.  It’s been…..bewildering? Bittersweet?  I still can’t quite put my finger on the right term to capture the feeling.  I had a lot of anger at first, it’s subsiding a bit now, but I still feel like this is some kind of dream, sometimes even nightmare.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Julia asked, not wanting to push him if he wasn’t ready to share.

“You’re the first person I feel like I can actually talk about this with, to be honest.”  He scrubbed his hands over his face, swiping back a lock of his hair.

“Everything I owned and everyone I loved, well almost everybody, is gone.  I missed it all, and for what? I never expected to come back to life. I made my decision and I made my peace with it at the end.  Maybe if I’d been discovered sooner and could have had a chance at the life I thought I was going to lead it wouldn’t be so bad, but it’s like getting robbed a second time.  Do that even make sense? He asked, looking so lost that all she wanted to do was to hug him, but she knew that would be crossing a line, especially with someone she just met.  She kept silent, sensing he wasn’t through yet.

“I turn on the news or look in the papers and everything I see just turns my stomach.  The level of hatred, the mistrust, the killing and, what’s worse, the gleam in the eyes of some of these reporters.  Some of them seem to be smiling as they’re delivering these tales of horror, like it’s some goddamn joke.” He was riled up and was animated, his hands speaking as much as his words.  His voice had risen in volume and he sheepishly looked around, making sure no unwanted attention was on him, then looked at you with wide eyes as he apologized for his language.

“It’s okay, Steve, trust me, these are not virgin ears. And I know exactly what you mean about them having that glint in their eyes.  It’s part of the reason why I avoid watching the news as much as possible.”

He nodded and lowered his shoulders, taking the salt and peppers in his hands and moving them around, almost like they were dancing.  She waited for more, but he seemed to be done for the moment. Steve switched gears, wanting to change the atmosphere at the table.

“So, tell me about your husband.  Malcolm you said, right?”

“That’s right.  You have a great memory.”

“You have no idea,” he jested.  “So, where did you meet?”

Julia brushed her hair back with her hand and let out a deep breath.  

“Well, we met at a mutual friend’s New Year’s Eve party, about six years ago.  Met for brunch the next morning as our first date. Haven’t left each other’s side since.  Got married two years later, which was four years ago.”

“Do you live in the city?”

“No, we prefer a quieter pace.  We have a small house in the suburbs.  Nothing fancy, but we love it.” She took out her phone and pulled up photos to show him of her husband and their home.

“No kids?”

“No kids.  Not yet, anyway.  Hopefully soon,” you added, maybe a little bit wistfully.  ““Malcolm doesn’t travel as much anymore, so it may be time, soon.  He works for an international bank and he was constantly traveling, but recently got a new position.  It doesn’t require as much work out of the country, gives things a bit more stability.”

“I get it, that can’t be easy.”

“It is what it is, I’ve gotten used to it, but it can get lonely sometimes.  On the plus side, I’ve been able to sneak away on some of the trips. We even went to India for a wedding of a friend he has there.  Silver linings, you know? He’s home a lot more now.” She looked up and saw the hint of sadness in his eyes and decided she didn’t want that vibe at the table, things had to change up.  

She asked him what he thought about Nick Fury and his entire demeanor changed.  He was suddenly animated, telling her about his experiences with the man so far, and how he still couldn’t quite figure out what to make of him.  She did an impression of Nick and Steve barked out a laugh so loud that the people at a nearby table jumped and looked over.

The topics of conversation took a lighter turn and they were both all smiles as their personalities came out.  Steve had an easy laugh and a great sense of humor. She realized there was a lot more to the real man than what was written on pieces of paper, and knew that she going to enjoy find those things out.  Steve enjoyed the fact that he could be so comfortable around a woman, they could talk and joke around without it feeling flirty. He felt like he had a friend again, which was not an easy leap for him to make, especially with a beautiful woman.  

After lunch she offered Steve the keys as they approached her car.  He made a show of pushing them away giving her a wide smile as he placed his aviator shades back on.

“Nooo thank you. Maybe tomorrow.  For today I’m just along for the ride.”

She walked around the car to the driver’s side door then  saluted and playfully replied, “Aye, aye, Captain.”

His held fell back with laughter and he smiled, pointing at her across the roof of the car.  “You’ve got moxie, kid. I like that.”

“Kid?  You realize I’m a year old that you are, right?”  She got behind the wheel as he quickly got into the passenger seat.

“I’m 92!” he exclaimed, his face animated as he shook his head and gave her incredulous smile.

She used her hands to emphasize her point, becoming animated herself.  ‘On paper, yes, but I don’t consider those years that you were frozen to count.  Physically, you’re only 27. You’ve been through a lot, so I’m sure emotionally you’re way beyond that, but when I look at you I’m not seeing a grandpa, I’m seeing my peer.  I’m making it my job to remind you of that age and make sure your act like it, at least some of the time.”

He threw his hands up in defeat and let out a solid laugh.  “Alright, I’ll do my best. And thank you, by the way.”

“For what?”

“For reminding me of that.  You may have to do it regularly.  Even when I was young, I never felt young.”

“You’re welcome.  And I will.”

She pulled out of the lot and started the trip back to the Triskelion.  Being the assistant to Steve Rogers was definitely going to be a great experience. He was very different than she’d expected.  She meant what she’d said about making sure he remembered his age. Given that he was from the 1940’s and his past, everyone treated him as if he were an older man. He tended to hold himself in a rather serious manner around others which only added to that sense.  

What everyone seemed to have forgotten is that while on paper he was close to 100, biologically he was in his 20’s.  And his days in the war all those years ago seemed like they happened only yesterday for him. When the expectation to act like a figurehead was turned off, his youth and humor came finally had a chance to come through. Over lunch Julia had only scratched the surface of it, but she could see the glimmer and knew that part of her role in his life was to make sure he enjoyed the new beginning he’d been given.

During the car ride back to the office, Steve had confessed how confused he felt at times. She took it as a sign that she’d already begun to earn his trust.  He told her how everyone he met was constantly throwing out things he needed to watch, listen to, taste, places to go to. It was impossible to keep up with it all or keep track. There was just so much he missed.

She knew that the world would make many demands to make upon Steve Rogers, and she was determined to be its counterbalance for him. His safe place, his protector.

Julia delivered Steve back to his office and went to her desk to finish up some work for the last hour of the day.  On her way home afterwards inspiration struck. She drove to a small local gift shop that she loved and went straight for the stationery section.  When she found the small notebook and pen set she knew it was the perfect gift to give Steve. It was small enough to tuck into his pocket and he would have a place to make his lists of all the things he wanted to catch up on.

When she got in the car she added the first three items to the book; The Beatles, Forrest Gump, Hibachi.

Upon arriving home, Julia was immediately bombarded with questions by Malcolm about Cap. He was positively fangirling and Julia had a tough time keep up, and keeping a straight face, as they talked about the day while cooking and eating dinner.

After the meal they moved to the couch to relax together, drink some wine and watch some television.  Malcolm still had some questions, but the nature and tone of them changed. Maybe it was the alcohol bringing his worries to the surface, or maybe these had been his concerns all along, but the goal seemed to have changed from learning about Steve to learning about Julia in relation to him.

Malcolm looked over at Julia, watching her face as he asked, “So, is he as handsome as everyone says?”

She answered honestly, knowing she was no good at lying and he could read her like a book.

“I think so. I’m not about to deny it, you’ve seen what he looks like.”

“Very true, very true. Is he nice?”

“Very.  He’s also charming and surprisingly goofy,” she added with a chuckle. “He told me I have moxie.”

“Moxie?” Malcolm repeated with an amused laugh.  “Who the hell says ‘moxie’ anymore?”

With a thoughtful smile she answered, “Steve Rogers does.  And I kind of like it. Makes me feel like one of those fast talking, tough old broads from the 1940’s movies, you know, like Katherine Hepburn or Rosalind Russell.”

“Moxie,” her husband repeated, his face looking like it was lost in thought.

Malcolm mulled over the answers, looking down into the glass of red wine he held in his hands.  She looked at him, taking in the differences between he and Rogers. Malcolm was also incredibly handsome to her, both were similar height. Both had blue eyes, even similar haircuts, although Mal had darker brown hair. Steve had a classic old school Hollywood movie star look. Her husband had some similar features, but he was what she referred to as perfectly imperfect. He had a softness about his smile, an “aw shucks” quality that made everyone immediately like him and not feel threatened.

Julia placed her own wine glass on the end table and then took his, stirring him from his thoughts.

“You know what he isn’t, Malcolm?”

He looked up and turned towards her voice, his eyes questioning.

“You. He’s not you. The man I love and the man I want to come home to every night for the rest of my life.”

He smiled and leaned in to kiss her. When the kiss ended he was calmer and more playful.

“He really is so handsome, though, Jules.  I mean, given the chance I’d probably do him.”

Her head fell back with loud laughter.  When she’d regained her composure she said, “As flattered as I’m sure he’d be to hear that, I don’t think he’s be taking you up on it anytime soon.”

Shen then took his hand and brought it near her breasts.  

In a low, soft voice she told him, “Me, on the other hand, you could do any time you want.”

His eyes lit up and he didn’t hesitate to take her up on the offer, making love to her right there on the couch.  Malcolm making sure she knew who held her heart as much as Julia wanted to prove to him that he owned it.

  
  



	2. Thanksgiving:  November 20, 2011

**November 20, 2011**

Julia and Malcolm were enjoying breakfast at a small local restaurant on a brisk Sunday morning.  While chatting, he could tell she was a bit distracted.

“I think I’ll get the cat shaved,” he said at the end of his sentence, testing to see if she was actually paying attention.

She continued pushing around the food on her plate and automatically answered, “Okay.”

“Okay?’

The tone in his voice caused her to quickly look up from her dish and at her husband.  “What’s wrong?” she asked, knowing she’d been caught lost in her thoughts.

“What’s wrong? Jules, you just agreed to getting our cat shaved.” he said, a hint of worry in his voice.

She looked at him in confusion and replied.  “But we don’t have a cat.” 

“Bingo!” he said, giving the table top a smack.  “Wanna tell me where you’ve been, cause it sure as shit hasn’t been here with me.”  He reached out a hand to her, giving Julia’s a reassuring squeeze when she placed her own inside of his palm. 

Julia’s shoulders slumped and said apologetically, “I’m so sorry, honey.”

Softly he urged, “So what is it?”

She took her hand back and sat up straight, using both hands to lift and brush her hair back, gathering it and then letting it fall over the front of her shoulder. It was a delay tactic, and a move he knew too well as something she did when she uncomfortable.

“I’m worried about Steve.  He’s been here for two months and he still doesn’t have any real friends.”

“You’re his friend.”

“I think I’m his only one.”

“Maybe not. Maybe he has a lot of them and just isn’t sharing the details.”

“Nope.  Definitely not the case.  He spends all of his time at work, exercising, or binge watching to catch up on his list.  If he was out partying, I’d know about it.”

“Maybe he works out with a friend?  Or has someone in the building he meets up with?”

“He went out for beers with a couple of guys, Rumlow and Rollins, that have been assigned to his new team.  I think it was just the once, but they come by his office sometimes. I kind of hope they don’t become regulars, though.  I get weird vibes from them. They seem nice enough, friendly, but my intuition is hardly ever wrong.”

“You’re right about your intuition. After all, it’s how you decided to marry such an amazing man,” Malcolm teased as Julia comically rolled her eyes and took a bite of her food.  Malcolm took a few bites too, then continued, “You may not like them, but it’s Steve’s life and he has his own gut to follow. It will all work out, you’ll see.”

They ate in silence for a few more bites then he said, “You know, you kinda sound like an overprotective mom whose son just started kindergarten.  Maybe you should set up some playdates for Steve.’

She looked up quickly, on the defense and ready to fight.  Julia calmed down quickly when she saw the humor in his face and realized he was just teasing her. 

“Fuck you, Malcolm,” she replied back, but with enough of a smile that he knew she was just busting his chops right back.   

He laughed and added, “By the way, that was a compliment.  I think the way you watch out for him is endearing and he needs someone like you around.  He’ll be fine, Jules. He’ll make his way, make a group of friends, find kids on the playground to run around with.  You’ll see.” 

Julia wasn’t convinced about that.  She stabbed at her pancakes a few times and then said, “I walked into the cafeteria last week and found him sitting alone.  I stood there for a moment with my lunchbag and looked around the room. All I could see was people looking over their shoulders at him, sneaking glances, whispering.  He was sitting there eating, trying his best to ignore it, but I know he heard whatever was being said - enhanced hearing and all.”

“You sat down with him, didn’t you?”  Malcolm said, leaning back in his chair with a loving smile coming across his face as he watched Julia’s eyebrows furrow.

“Of course I did!” Julia answered quickly, a little louder than she expected.  She looked around apologetically. “I even shared my oreo cookies with him,” she pointed out, making her husband chuckle when she told him how much Steve enjoyed splitting them open and getting to the cream.

Julia drank some coffee, holding the mug and tapping it with her index finger, lost in thought.  Once he caught her eye, Malcolm raised his brow, non verbally asking what was on her mind.

She put down her cup for the waiter to refill it and once he left she explained, “After that lunch incident I decided to pay attention to how people interacted with him.  I did it for a few days. Do you know what I found out?”

“I’m sure you’re going to tell me,” he joked as he took a sip of coffee, an amused smile on his face after because he knew what his wife was like when she got on a mission.  The phrase “Dog with a bone,” didn’t even begin to describe her.

The joke had barely come out of his mouth before she launched into her findings. 

“No one, other than myself and a select few others, call him ‘Steve. ‘  Even the higher ups refer to him as ‘Rogers’ and not his first name. Everyone else calls him ‘Cap’ or even worse, “Sir.’

“And I take it you don’t like that.”

“Damn right I don’t.  He is Steve fucking Rogers.  Captain America is just a role he plays, the iconic hero, it’s not  _ him _ .  He’s more than a god damn shield, but when people call him ‘Cap’ it’s because they don’t see that. “  Her face was serious, becoming tinged with red as seethed about the situation, finger tapping her points on the table top.  “They see what he represents, they see a relic, an icon, a miracle, an oddity, a freakshow it seems at times, or a god with matinee idol looks that’s completely unrelatable to them. They think of him as an old man even though the face before them is far from it, but they can’t help themselves.  When they call him ‘Cap’ and not ‘Steve’ they’re completely ignoring the man he is.” 

Malcolm watched as she composed herself, taking a deep breath.  When she began speaking again it was softer, but the vein on the side of her temple was still prominent.  “They don’t see the kind hearted, lost and insecure, funny, goofy, struggling like everyone else, 27 year old man who has battled every day of his life and deserves the second chance he’s been given.  Steve has lived through so much in his short years, so much trauma and heartbreak. I can’t begin to imagine what he saw and had to do during the war. It hit me the other day that those times must seem like it was just yesterday to him.  He’s barely had a chance to process everything and already he’s back to the grind. My point is, he’s so much more than Captain fuckin’ America.” 

Malcolm watched his wife in complete awe as she finished her rant, complete with air quotes around the name at the end.  He knew how spirited his wife could be and had seen her go to bat in the past, but it had been a very long time since this level protective streak had come through and something had sparked her like this.   Malcolm suddenly remembered how much he loved her spunk. 

Julia sat there watching her husband, waiting for his reaction because she could tell from the look in his eyes that he had something to say.

“Steve’s lucky to have you, Julia.  And so am I.” He reached across the table and took her hand, adding, “We both are.  You’re the most amazing woman I’ve ever known.”

She didn’t have words, could only look at the love beaming at her from her husband’s eyes.  Eventually she managed to thank him and felt herself relax as he kissed her knuckles and then stroked over them with his thumb.

Malcolm cleared his throat then said, “I have an idea, honey.  Why don’t you see what he’s doing for Thanksgiving? Invite him over if he’s free.  It’s his first one since he’s been back and, if I remember his history correctly, he was in battle before than and practically on his own for years before that.”

“For sliced deli turkey wrapped around Stove Top stuffing?” she asked with surprise.  It was only the two of them this year and they had decided to keep things low key and easy.  

“No, for a real meal.  If he says yes then we’ll go to the store after this and pick up whatever we need to make a feast that will challenge the limits of his belly then introduce him to football.  The Ravens are kicking off at 2:44. What do you say?”

Julia bit her lip and culled her memory bank to confirm his suspicion, realizing he was probably right.  Steve’s father had been killed during World War I, his mother had been ill most of his life and had passed when he was in his late teens or early twenties.  He himself was so sickly that he probably never got to enjoy the day. 

She pulled out her phone and dialed him on the spot. As she did, Malcolm joked, “Has he finally figured out how to use a cell?”  Julia was listening to the fourth ring and chuckled, waving her hand from side to side and whispering, “Meh. When he charges it and remembers to take it I’m still proud.  He is getting pretty good at texting though,” she added proudly. 

Once she got him on the phone, Malcolm knew the answer before she even said it out loud. The look of joy on her face and the life in her eyes telling him all he needed to know.  

———

Across town, Steve was relaxing on the sofa in his barely unpacked apartment, binge watching some movies that were on his list.  Sleep still didn’t come easily to him and he’d started this marathon around 4 a.m. 

Julia’s name flashed across the screen of his and he answered it quickly, his entire face lighting up with joy at the invitation.  He knew the holiday was coming up and had assumed he’d be spending it alone, probably eating take out from someplace. 

“I’d love to come over,” he said, before lowering his voice and trying to mimic Marlon Brando, “You made me an offer I can’t refuse.”

He heard his friend laugh loudly on the other end of the line and couldn’t help but do so himself.  

“If you’re quoting what I think you are, The Godfather, I think the line goes, ‘I’m gonna make him an offer he can’t refuse.’ Good job with Brando impersonation, though.”

Steve smiled and gave a quick laugh at his goof up.  He enjoyed the fact that he could feel comfortable enough with someone to even try to it out to begin with. “These movies are really good. I remember guys like this from the neighborhood.”

“Brooklyn, 1940’s, I believe it. Mafia movie marathon today?”

“Yeah, I have a few more on my list.  Can I bring anything for the dinner?”

“Um… maybe dessert?”

“Take the gun, leave the cannoli,” he added quickly, proud of himself for fitting another quote into the conversation.

Julia let out a playful, teasing groan.  “Oh dear lord, are you going to be quoting every movie from now on?”

“Maybe,” he joked, knowing he probably would if it got a rise out of her. 

They worked out the details, at least everything she knew so far, and he returned to the movie

————

Julia ended the call and beamed at her husband.  “He’ll be over at 1 and he’s bringing dessert.”

“He’s watching The Godfather?”

“Yep, all of them today.”

“Text him. Make sure he has Scarface and Goodfellas on his list,” Malcolm said, pointing towards her phone impatiently.

“Alright, alright, jeez! Give a gal a second, would you?”

“Faster, pussycat.”

She raised her head enough to lift a brow and give him her most sarcastic look. Barely missing a beat in her typing, she flipped him the middle finger.

Mal cracked up, he knew he was being a total man-child.  With a self satisfied smile he motioning the waiter for the check, He looked back lovingly at his wife and said, “Now, what are we waiting for?  Let’s go shopping.”

After paying the tab, he helped her get her coat on and opened the door for her to exit through first.  As they made their way along the sidewalk towards their car, hand in hand, he suddenly pulled her into an embrace and kissed her.  

“Wow.  What did I do to deserve that?” she asked with an almost giddy sense of surprise.  

“Everything.  I love you so much, Jules.  I don’t know what I’d ever do without you.  And what I said before really was a compliment.  You’re going to be an amazing mother to our children someday.”

She smiled as she looked into his eyes, hearing the beautiful words.  Tears pricked her eyes at the mention of children, but she fought them back.  It would happen when it happened. In the meantime, enjoying her time with Malcolm and her adopted 93 year old would be more than enough. 

It was later in the day and the couple were enjoying some Sunday football, a few beers and some game day snacks.  Julia received a text from Steve that said, “Say hello to my little friend!”

Julia read it to her husband, who was excited that Steve had gotten around to Scarface.  She was feeling a little on the feisty side from the alcohol and responded off the cuff. She spoke the words aloud as she typed.  “Little? Think I’ll pass. Sorry to hear that the serum didn’t affect everything.” The second she hit send she mumbled, “ah, shit.  Will I ever learn to not drink and text?” 

“He’s going to die of embarrassment when he gets that message. You know that, right?”

“Yeah, but he has a way of bouncing back.”

====================

November 24, 2011

 

Thanksgiving morning came and found Malcolm and Julia buried in multiple cookbooks, Pinterest pages, and what seemed like every pot and pan they owned.  The 12 pound turkey was defrosted, buttered and herbed and in the oven in time to be done just after noon, giving time for the oven to be free to heat and cook the rest of the meal.  

It was a beautiful day, sunny and around 50 degrees.  They opened a few windows in the kitchen to let in some fresh air and played some music, dancing around a bit while they worked together to do all the peeling, chopping, mashing and cooking.   

Once the remaining pans of food were in the oven they had time to clean up and change.  Julia put on a little makeup and dressed in black jeans and a long sleeved cream colored shirt and Malcolm put on a dark grey buttoned down shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans.  They switched the playlist to an easy listening mix of Norah Jones, Frank Sinatra and Dean Martin style music and went back to the kitchen to set the table. 

Right on time, they could hear Steve’s motorcycle making its way up their driveway.  This would be Malcolm’s first time meeting him and he was pulling back the curtain to look out of the living room like a child trying to catch a glimpse of Santa.  

Julia came to the window to take a peek and thought to herself that Steve Rogers looked handsome as hell in his brown bomber jacket, tan khakis and blue and white checkered button down.  The aviator glasses just finished the look, making him look like he walked off of a Hollywood movie. 

Malcolm let out a whistle and slowly shook his head as he watched Steve begin to pull some items out of the saddlebags of the bike.  “God damn is that man sexy,” he said, causing Julia to barked out a laugh when she was caught off guard by the comment. She quickly shushed him to lower his voice, unsure how much of a range Steve had with his super soldier hearing.  She pulled him away from the window and told him, “Yeah, but you’ve got a better ass,” before playfully pinching it.

“And just when did you take a good look at his ass?” he asked, feigning annoyance.

“When I’ve seen him at the gym in his sweats.”

“Sweats don’t hide much on a man,” he teased playfully.

Remembering just how little they hid, she felt herself flush.   It was impossible not to admire Steve when he was wearing a white tee, body hugging soft sweats that left very little to the imagination, and was glistening with sweat.  She may have needed a few minutes alone after put on her game face before coming home to her husband. 

Stuttering a bit, she replied, “No. They. Don’t.”

“How is he-”

Julia held up her hand to silence him.  “Let’s not go there. You have a better butt, period.  It’s plumper, it’s bigger, has a good amount of cushion to grab to enhance the pushin’.” she said, pulling him in close to her by gripping his backside and giving it a reassuring squeeze.  She gave him a quick kiss and murmured softly, and sincerely, “There are a lot of things better about you, Mal.”

The doorbell rang and Malcolm bolted for it so fast that Julia was almost knocked over.  She laughed at the antics of her overgrown excited child as opened the door and greeted the man who had become his hero.  He was reigning it in, knowing how his wife felt about Steve being treated different from other men, but when she met Steve’s eyes from her spot behind her husbands shoulder she knew it was okay.  Hell, the living legend was even adorably blushing. 

After exchanging hugs with Steve, Julia side-eyed the bags in his hand.  

“What’s with all the boxes?” she asked, poking open the top of one.  

Sheepishly, Steve answered, “It’s dessert.  I wanted to bring a pumpkin pie, because I know that’s what people usually have today, but then the cherry one looked so good that I had to get that one too.  Then I saw the apple pie and wanted to try that one so I got a third. I was eyeing a lemon meringue but stopped myself because it probably wouldn’t have survived the ride here very well.”

Julia crossed her arms and pinched her lips shut with her finger tips, struggling to keep a straight face as she watched him grin at himself, realizing he bought three pies for three people.    “I think the Lemon Meringue would have been overkill, Steve. You did good, and I have ice cream and whipped cream to make them a la mode. C’mon, let me show you around,” she said, taking him by the elbow and walking him towards the kitchen first, Malcolm tailing just behind them.

Steve’s senses were overwhelmed as he approached the kitchen. The delicious smell of the food, the warmth of the home, the sounds of the music being played.  Julia was singing along and danced with her apron when she took it off, it reminded him of something he’d seen Bucky’s mom do once. In fact, he hadn’t felt so welcomed into a home since being at his best friend house.  

With the three of them working together all of the food made it onto the table within fifteen minutes.  

Steve was wide eyed as looked over the feast laid out before him.  The turkey was plump, golden brown, and surrounded by a ring of roasted root vegetables. Mashed potatoes, fresh creamed spinach, cranberry sauce, carrots, corn, sweet potato casserole, stuffing, sautéed green beans with onions and almonds and a steaming plate of biscuits were spread out between them all.

‘Julia says you eat a lot,” Malcolm teased, earning a slap on the arm from her.  

Steve comically blew out a deep breath and rubbed his belly.  “This will be a challenge, even for me, but I’ll do my best.” They all laughed amiably and Malcolm offered the turkey cutting duty to Steve, who declined as he’d never done it before and was worried he’d butcher the bird.  The poor thing didn’t fare much better at Mal’s hands, but regardless of its appearance it still tasted delicious. 

The conversation at the table was effortless.  Julia always knew that the two men in her life would get along famously and was happily proven right.  Topics far and wide were discussed. Steve and Malcolm didn’t necessarily have a lot of shared life experience, but once baseball was brought up, the bond was formed.  They both were motorcycle riders and Julia blushed as Steve boasted about the shop she found for him that was able to get him the custom beauty parked in their driveway that he loved so much.  

Towards the end of the meal, Julia raised her glass in a toast. 

“Being Thanksgiving, I’d like to take a moment to share how thankful I am to be sharing this meal and this day with you both.”  Her husband took her hand and brushed a kiss upon the back of it, their eyes meeting, soft smiles exchanged and no more words between them needed.   She turned to her guest and added, “I’m grateful to know you, Steve, and proud to be able to call you my friend. It’s only been a couple of months and yet it’s hard to remember what life was like without you.  It’s the strangest thing, like you’ve always been there somehow, even though that’s impossible.”

The tips of Steve’s ears burned bright red as he looked down for a moment before looking up and smiling warmly at her. “I know the feeling.”  They held each other’s gaze for a few moments, then Steve cleared his throat and held up his glass of wine, looking at the couple across the table from him.

“I’d like to make a toast, as well.  These last few months have been absolute whirlwind. I’m still trying to get my bearings. The one constant I’ve had, my anchor, so to speak, has been Julia.”

Steve looked at her and gave her a soft smile, his eyes glistening just a little. “I don’t know what I’d do without you, or how I would have kept my sanity when I got here. I can’t thank you enough, Jules.”

Julia rose from her chair and and took the few steps to his seat at the other end of the table while saying, “Oh, get over here, you big marshmallow!”  She hugged him and he squeezed her back, laughing at her term for him. 

As she returned to her seat, Steve addressed her husband.  “I know I’ve kept Julia pretty busy since September and it’s sometimes cut into her evenings.  So I’d also like to thank you, Malcolm, for being so understanding about sharing your wife.”

The couple immediately busted out into raucous laughter.  Julia had just taken a sip of her wine and nearly spit it out, having to catch some in her hand.  Malcolm had tears streaming down his face and was slapping the table as wave after wave of belly laughs took over.  At first, Steve was bewildered by their reaction to his toast. Then he thought back to what he said and realized the implication of it.  His face burned bright and his eyes widened a bit, but he couldn’t stop himself from joining the hilarity at the table. 

When Malcolm could finally breathe enough to speak again, he let out a deep sigh and dabbed at his eyes with his cloth napkin, looking across the table at Steve with a broad smile.  It set the embarrassed man at ease and the fact that Mal reacted with humor, rather than anger, at the idea the statement implied made Steve like his character even more. 

Mal gave his wife a playful smile and teased her, “I know you got a raise for the extra responsibility at work, but I didn’t realize you were getting a boner - I mean, bonus- on the side.”

Julia played along, teasing him right back.  “Yeah, well, booty - I mean, duty- called and I just had to answer.”

When she turned towards Steve to give him a playful wink she found his face as red as a tomato.

“Good to know super soldiers can blush,” she remarked, then backed off as he turned positively crimson.  “Awww, Steve, it’s okay, we’re just teasing.”

Steve wasn’t used to being the center of this kind of humor and found himself somewhat frozen in place.  It wasn’t so long ago that a woman wouldn’t even acknowledge his presence, and other men would just make him the brunt of their jokes and try to beat him up.  He really enjoyed being around this couple and his poor choice of words could have just killed the chance at friendship before it had a chance to begin.

Malcolm cut in, hoping to rescue his guest from a possible coronary.  “Steve, it’s okay. We’re just busting your balls. I trust you, but more importantly, I trust her.  It’s all good, man.”

Steve visibly relaxed, grateful that he hadn’t ruined anything and his color began to return to normal.  He looked around the table at the various platters and quipped, “anyone up for seconds?”

Julia had to use a napkin to hide an amused smile at Steve’s obvious attempt at a subject change..

They finished up the meal a little before the football game was ready to begin and the men jumped right into helping with the cleanup with the time remaining.

Julia loaded the dishwasher and Steve hand washed anything that couldn’t go into it.  Malcolm took a position beside Steve, drying and putting away things after they were washed.  Julia shooed them away towards the end so they could catch the kickoff and finished wiping down the table and counters, pulling out the flatware and dishes for the dessert they’d enjoy later. 

The living room contained a large screen tv and a comfortable brown leather sofa that reclined.  There was a separate but matching oversized recliner beside it and that’s the chair Steve was shown to.  Malcolm took a seat on the sofa beside his chair and gave Steve a crash course in American Football after learning it wasn’t something he wasn’t too familiar with.  It wasn’t a sport that really took off professionally until after his time, but he quickly became wrapped up in it. When she joined them, Julia got herself comfy on the other end of the couch. She wasn’t overly into football and took the time to play around her own phone, catching up with social media and some games. 

Halftime was also dessert and coffee time, and they all made their way back to the kitchen table.  Both men had heard a lot about each other over the prior months, but this was the first time they were hanging out and Julia was correct, they were kindred souls in many ways. Their love of pies just solidified it.  She always thought Mal had the biggest sweet tooth she’d ever seen, but Steve was giving him a run for his money. Together the men ate at least two slices of each of the pies, ice cream scooped on the side. Julia enjoyed the pumpkin pie with a giant dollop of whipped cream.  

Belly's now completely stuffed, they went back to finish the game and relax.  The men kept talking throughout, discussing motorcycles, making plans to go fishing when the weather permitted.  It warmed Julia’s heart to see Steve truly smiling, looking his age and enjoying himself. He yelled at the tv when a bad call was made, argued plays, asked questions when he couldn’t figure out what was quite going on.  

Towards the end of the game, Steve asked, “Hey, Malcolm.  Do you box?”

Julia knew this was Steve’s favorite form of exercise these days, a good way for him to take out some of his aggression and pent up PTSD.  She lifted her eyes from the phone’s screen, curious as to where this conversation was going. 

“Not really. I mean, I did when I was a kid and went through a Rocky phase.”

“Rocky?”

“Balboa. Rocky Balboa.  The movie about the fighter.”

When Steve remained blank faced, they suddenly remembered that he hadn’t been around when it came out, simultaneously instructing him to,  “write it down,” much to Steve’s amusement. 

Malcolm looked over at Jules and joked that she was going to need a few trips back to that gift shop for more of the notebooks. 

Steve remained at the house for a couple of hours after the game, enjoying his time with the couple.  It was the first night he’d spent since waking up in this world when he felt no stress, no sense of urgency, no sense of being out of place or lost.  He felt at home. He felt at peace. He felt …. young. 

  
  



	3. Great Expectations: 8/13 to 2/23/14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malcolm and Julia are finally pregnant and Steve couldn’t be more excited to be an uncle. When she goes into labor while her husband is away for business, Steve suddenly finds himself in the delivery room and is reminded of just how precious life is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Pregnancy, labor, birth of a child, angst

**August, 2013 - February 23, 2014:**

  
“We’re pregnant!” Julia and Malcolm sang out in unison as soon as Steve Rogers walked into their home in early August. 

The super soldier had noticed a difference in Julia recently. Just little things, barely perceptible to most people, but it all made sense now.

He had no words.  Emotions overtook his ability to speak. For years, the couple had been trying, and failing, to conceive.  Steve was best friends with the couple and he loved each of them dearly. Watching them ride the rollercoaster of fertility issues was heartbreaking.  As far as he was concerned, if anyone deserved to be parents, it was these two. 

Steve’s broke out into a huge grin and he nearly whooped as he proclaimed, “Congratulations, brother” to Malcolm.  He grabbed him up, practically lifting him off of his feet as he enveloped him into a tight bear hug. 

“Buddy, I can’t breathe,” Malcolm half joked, getting the super soldier to set him back down on his feet.  He wasn’t used to feeling like a rag doll and he couldn’t hold back the laughter it generated. 

Steve turned to Julia, having saved her for last.  When he hugged her it was the polar opposite; gentle, tenderly, like she was the most precious person on the entire earth. He whispered his congratulations into her ear, bringing a wave of tears to her eyes.  

He pulled away, nervously saying, “Oh no! I’m sorry, Jules!”

Placing a hand on his arm, she explained with a smile as she wiped her eyes, “It’s okay, Steve.  I’m just an emotional wreck these days. My hormones are already going crazy.” 

As Steve began to shed tears of his own just by watching her she wiped those away too.  “I still can’t believe this is real. I’ve been dying to tell you, but we wanted to be sure everything was okay first..”  

He hugged her again then said, “It’s okay, there’s no need to apologize.  After all you guys have been through that’s completely understandable.” 

The couple walked with Steve towards the kitchen. Along the way, Julia picked up a frame and handed it to Steve just as he sat down. It was a sonogram picture.  White letters across the top said, “Baby’s First Photo.” He could barely take his eyes off of it, admitting he’d never seen one of them before. 

As soon as Steve realized that Julia was beginning to gather dishes for the table he jumped up to her rescue, making her take a seat while he and Malcolm set the table and served the meal.  She teased them that she could get used to that sort of treatment. They both agreed to spoil her anyway. 

As the months progressed so did the bonds that connected the three of them.  Julia and Malcolm invited Steve to attend a sonogram appointment when the baby was formed and features could be seen fairly easily.  It blew him completely away to see the life beneath her belly. 

Although still in utero, this child already had Steve Rogers completely wrapped around its little finger.  

Julia found herself constantly being checked on and catered to while at work by Steve, and by her husband when at home.  It was frustrating at times, welcome at others. She was independent, and was always the type of woman to just get things done when they needed to be.  As the baby grew, however, some complications arose and she was forced to change her ways for the sake of her tiny treasure. 

One thing she was happy that she couldn’t do was build the baby’s furniture.  Malcolm attempted to build the crib himself but, after an hour, he’d gotten nowhere.  Hearing the curses emanating from the baby’s nursery in ever increasing amounts, she secretly called Steve and asked if he would pop over to help.  

Malcolm had parts and pieces scattered all over the room, some throw in frustration, when Steve walked into the nursery. He picked up the instruction manual from its spot on the floor, reviewing it quickly.  In less than thirty minutes he and Malcolm had the crib built and were in the kitchen, toasting their success with bottles of beer. 

“This guy is unreal, Jules! You should have seen him in there,” Mal said in absolute wonderment. He pointed a finger at Steve and told him, “If you ever decided to quit this whole, ‘saving the earth’ thing and decide to just settle down and live a regular life, you could make a killing doing this for a living.”

Steve gave a shy smile and laugh, then took a long swig of his beer.  His friend was still watching him when he looked back. With a mischievous grin, Malcolm informed him, “You need to do this man, it’s perfect!  You could bring in some of your new friends from New York and call it, “Super Soldiers Assemble, Inc.” Getting excited now, Mal got on a roll. “Hell, you could even charge double by building these things and sneaking out while the husbands gets the credit.  The ‘Super Stealth Mode’ package!” 

Both men were in hysterics as they kept the puns, jokes and ideas flowing.  Julia was smiling to herself as she shook her head, loving how close her two favorite men had become over the last two years. They were good for each other. Sometimes she found that she could barely remember life before Steve Rogers had entered and enriched it.

She had been sitting at the kitchen table, looking up ideas for the nursery theme on Pinterest, while they worked on the crib and the start up business.  The gender would be a secret until the baby was born, so the theme needed to be neutral. Malcolm was adamant that the baby was a boy, however, Julia and Steve both felt quite strongly that it was going to be a girl.  

She turned her tablet around when they asked about what she liked so far, and the men scanned through the ideas that she had saved.  The one that she kept coming back to, as well as her husband, was trees with baby animals. It had monkeys in the tree limbs, giraffe, lions and elephants along the ground.  She started to look up where she could purchase decals or what kind of fees an artist would charge if commissioned.

“Would you mind if I take a crack at it?” Steve asked.  “I don’t know that it would come out like that exactly, but art was always something that came natural to me.”

They happily accepted his offer, loving the idea of something personal being done for their baby.  They were floored when they saw how beautiful his quick, rough sketches came out. 

Steve worked in the baby’s room every chance he got. Julia and Malcolm were banned from seeing the progress until it was completed, which took about two weeks. When Steve finally opened the door to unveil his work, they were floored.  

He had hand drawn and painted a haven for the child.  There was a tree that looked so real they expected leaves to be on the ground.  Branches hid birds and small monkeys. A closer looked showed that the monkeys were flinging a Captain America shield amongst themselves.  A giraffe was eating the leaves at the top of the tree. Nearby were elephants and hippos at a watering hole. A pair of zebras, Julia’s favorite, grazed nearby with their foal.

The expectant mom had her hands clasped to her mouth, tears flooding her eyes.  It was beyond anything she had hoped for, so much better than the decals she had intended on using.  This was real art, by someone who meant the world to her. 

She grabbed her best friend into as tight a hug as her six month swollen belly would allow and told him it was the greatest gift he ever could have given their family.  Malcolm seconded that statement as he marveled at all the tiny details all around the room. As was becoming their joke, he told Steve, “You know, if you ever decided to get out the whole ‘saving the world’ business, you could make a fortune painting murals in baby rooms.”

Towards the end of Julia’s pregnancy she was confined to bed rest instead of working at the office.  She was going completely stir crazy. 

The baby wasn’t due until March 14, giving them another three weeks.  Malcolm traveled frequently due to his career and he had no choice but to go away on a short two day business trip.  He did everything he could to get out of it with her due date so close, but it was all in vain. He had to fill in for a colleague that had fallen ill, and the meeting was for a major client of the bank.  

Steve Rogers came to their rescue.

Over the last two years he had been a staple in their lives, a best friend to them both.  She was still his assistant at work, but with maternity leave pending they’d had to train someone new.  Steve hadn’t realized just how much he depended upon Julia until she was no longer around. When Malcolm asked him to stay with her, concerned that it was so close to the end of her pregnancy, he had zero hesitation.  

He didn’t go into the office and made it clear that unless it was a mission that was a matter of life or death, he was not to be called in. His only mission for those two days was to cater to Julia’s every wish and whim.  

On the first day they laid down together in her bed, Julia under the covers and Steve on top of them.  They and watched movies, binge watching a couple of television shows, and snacked more than should be humanly possible for two people.   

By the end of the night, however, she was becoming increasingly uncomfortable.  She insisted there was nothing to worry about, it was probably just Braxton Hicks contractions again and refused to go to the hospital.  They called Malcolm and she was able to convince him it was a false alarm, but Steve wasn’t so sure. His instincts were kicking in and they were very rarely wrong. 

Steve retreated to the guest room across the hall to go to bed.  He didn’t sleep a wink. This wasn’t his child, but he felt as protective and in love with it as Malcolm and Julia were. His favorite sound in the world was the rapid fluttering of that baby’s heartbeat through a stethoscope. 

He recalled how precarious pregnancies and deliveries were back in his day. He knew technology had fixed a lot of the things that could go wrong, but there were things that no one had control over.  His mother had always said that when a woman was in labor she had one foot on the ground and one foot in the grave. That idea had scared him then, and it left him petrified now.

The next morning he let her sleep in, wanting to make sure she got as much rest as her body needed.  He went into to the kitchen and made himself breakfast, making several extra hard boiled eggs for Julia to eat when she was ready. They had been a staple for her, a remedy for morning sickness that she swore by.

His super soldier hearing picked up the sounds of Julia groaning, and then he heard her call his name.  He bolted down the hall of the one story home to reach her bedroom.

With a voice full of concern, he asked, “What is it, Jules?  What’s wrong?”

She was standing beside the bed, her face full of pain and worry.  “My water just broke.”

“Contractions?”  

She started to answer, but one hit her hard and she bit down to stifle a cry, bending over the bed.

Steve pulled his mobile phone out of his pocket and called Malcolm immediately. He put the phone on speaker and laid it upon the bed so he could have both hands free to rub her back to soothe her. Steve knew where the hospital bag was but, in a moment of panic, he could barely remember his own name, let alone what he needed to do next. His eyes darted around the room, trying to spot it. 

Malcolm’s voice calling his name snapped him back to reality and he swiped the phone up off the bed to speak with him.  

“Steve, I need you, buddy.  I’m leaving now but it’s going to take me at least six to eight hours to get home.  I need you to step in for me, get her to the hospital.”

Mal’s voice was cracking and Julia could hear how badly this was affecting him already.  He would never forgive himself if he missed the birth. 

“I will.  You have my word, she’s going to be just fine. I promise,” Steve said confidently, his mind focusing on what needed to be done.  

A sigh of relief, and of sadness, came across the phone.  “I know it’s a lot to ask, but there’s no one else I trust to take care of her the way you will.” 

Julia was in tears, terrified of her husband coming home too late, terrified of what she was about to go through.  She reached out her arm to him and Steve embraced her and let her sob into his shoulder. As he stroked her back he assured them both, “I’d do anything for you guys. I’ll grab her bag and we’ll leave right now.”

“Thank god you’re there, Steve.  I don’t know what we’d do without you.”

A loud cry of agony filled the air, putting an end to any more chatter.  “Gotta go, Mal, I’ll call you with an update.”

Steve got Julia to the hospital in record time.  He stayed by her side as the staff checked her over and her doctor was called.  In a reversal of roles, he was now the assistant as he filled out paperwork for her so she wouldn’t have more to stress over.  

She was brought into a private room and demanded Steve come in with her.  The doctors and nurses came to check on her at regular intervals, the dilation moving slowly.  As much as she wanted the baby out so the pain would end, she also knew that the longer it took, the greater the chance that the baby’s father would be here for that first breath.  Steve kept him informed of the progress and her informed of his location. 

Per Julia’s request, Steve was on his phone a lot, recording what was going on so that Malcolm could see it later.  He also was the distraction from the pain, from the worry, from the waiting. He held her hand and softly whispered his encouragement to her,  lent his support in any way she needed. His hand easily managed the tight squeezing she was giving his as the contractions grew closer together and stronger.  

She was a trooper, and he couldn’t help but admire her.  It was bittersweet for him to be there during these moments.  During the sonogram he’d been present for, realization that it was likely the only one he would ever attend had hit him hard.  The likelihood of him ever becoming a father was slim. This child was the closest he would get to that role. 

Julia was resting and, as intuitive as ever, took one look at him and asked, “What’s going on in that brain of yours.  Is this too much for you?”

He tried to play it off, answering nonchalantly, “What?  No, no, not at all. I was just thinking about stuff.”

She narrowed her eyes at him and raised her chin.  “The stuff we talked about? About your future?”

His head dropped, jaw tightening for a moment before quickly replying, “Or lack of one.  But, yeah.”

Her voice serious, she instructed, “Steve, look at me.”

When he raised his eyes, she told him, firmly, “You have no idea what the future holds for you.  You, of all people, should understand that. In my heart I feel that you will be a father someday.  I don’t know how, or why, but I just know it. And you will be an AMAZING father.”

Steve had to look away for a moment, his finger coming up to quickly swipe at his right eye.  Julia added playfully, trying to lift his spirits, “You know, my delivery doctor is single. Solid, good person, easy on the eyes.  Maybe you should talk to her a little when she comes back.”

He turned his head towards her, sharply.  Astounded, he asked, his hands flying about and pointing to her lower body,  “Are you seriously trying to set me up with the woman who has had her hands all up in your…. Your…. Your-”

“Va-gin-a.  The word you’re looking for is vagina.”  Julia broke out into a laugh, adoring the shade of crimson that word caused his face to become.   The laughter changed to a groan, however, as another series of contractions hit. He helped her through them, learning how to do Lamaze breathing by listening to Jules and doing them with her. 

The doctor came in to check on the progress and Steve could barely look at the blonde.  She was quite attractive, but this was not the time or place to be thinking about romance. 

Steve focused on his phone, instead, and sent a text to Malcolm to see when he would be arriving.  The doctor said she was getting close to the end. 

Once the physician left, Steve let Julia know that Malcolm was less than thirty minutes away.  It would be cutting it close, but he should make it on time. 

“Sorry if I embarrassed you, Steve.  I just thought maybe she would make a good fit for you.”

He shook his head, slowly, then met her eyes.  Trying to lighten the mood and take her mind off of Malcolm, he told her, “I don’t know who’s worse, you or Natasha.  I’ll never understand why the two of you are on such missions to match me up with someone.”

Julia reached out her hand, cupping his cheek when he brought his face close enough.  Softly, she confessed, “Because, Steven, if we can’t have you, then we need to make that someone worthy does.”

They shared a moment, then.  So many words that would never be spoken, so much emotions, so many feelings that couldn’t be labeled.  The room remained silent as he held her hand through another, stronger, contraction. 

Malcolm arrived in the knick of time, entering the room in a such a rush that he tripped over his own feet and nearly landed on top of his wife.  

He thanked Steve profusely for staying with her, and then Steve excused himself to go into the waiting room.  He could leave, sure, but there was not a snowball’s chance in hell of that happening. Nope, he was staying put until the child was born. 

Less than an hour later, Malcolm came out to the waiting room. He looked exhausted and proud. Steve was sitting in a chair, nervously drumming his feet, his hands clenched on his thighs.  

“It’s a girl,” Malcolm croaked, overwhelmed with joy, fresh tears trickling down his cheeks.  Steve’s demeanor instantly changed and a fresh flood of energy came into him. He practically leapt from the chair to pull Mal into a congratulatory hug, joining him in the emotional and tearful moment. 

When they parted, Steve asked, a hand still resting on his friend’s shoulder. “How’s Julia? I’m so happy you made it on time.”

“Me too, man, me too. She’s perfect. I’ve never seen her looking as radiant or beautiful as when she held our daughter for the first time.”

Mal asked, “Wanna see your niece?” and without even waiting for an answer, he walked Steve down the hall to look through the glass at the babies resting in the nursery.  There were several newborns, but Mal barely needed to point out the right one. Steve knew it was her the moment he saw the small pink face covered by a tiny pink hat. 

Steve Rogers felt a wave of love rush over him, the likes of which he’d never felt before.  He swore to himself then and there to be this little girl’s protector. He had never seen something so precious in all his life.  He glanced at the small pink sign that rested at the foot of her crib and said her name out loud. 

“Sophia Faith.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song inspiration: "You're Gonna Be" by Reba McEntire


	4. The Natural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve shows his protective side when Julia brings baby Sophia to the office for the first time.

**April 16, 2014**

 

Julia and Malcolm’s baby, Sophia, was seven weeks old when Jules brought her to the Triskelion for the first time.  Steve Rogers, who was already a staple in her life, was the only person from work who had already met her. 

The moment the stroller reached the cubicle area, Sophie was the center of attention.  Colleagues swarmed Julia, excited to see the baby. The precious, brunette angel was sleeping, bundled up under a soft pink blanket.  Word had spread quickly about Steve’s role in the baby’s delivery, Julia was being peppered with questions about it. She tried to downplay things, hoping that eventually the interest would die down. 

Steve got word that the girls had arrived and came out into the area, beaming like a proud father every time someone complimented the baby.  He was also as watchful as a hawk, concerned that someone would wake her or that Sophie would be frightened by all the new faces. He had to return to his office to take a call and, a little while later, Jules made her way over to him after finishing her rounds.  

As soon as she entered he ended his call and swiftly came around the desk, reaching his best friend and the stroller in record time. 

“My two favorite girls,” he exclaimed, as he squeezed Julia in a strong hug and kissed the side of her face.  He bent down to get eye level with the infant and she opened her eyes just enough to see him and babble a little.  He instantly turned into a 6’2” cooing machine. 

“Can I hold her?” he asked, his face lighting up as Jules nodded and chuckled, knowing he was dying to get his hands on his little princess.  The first time he had been asked to hold the tiny bundle he had been terrified and had sat as still as a statue. He’d never held a newborn before, and was so scared of being to rough or hurting her.  Malcolm had been the one to lay the child in his arms, coaching him through it. Once Sophie smiled and reached out her hand to touch him with her tiny fingers, he was her puppet. 

Julia lifted the baby out of the stroller and placed her into the cradle that Steve had formed with his arms as he waited for her.  He was a gentle giant, instantly kissing her forehead and taking a deep sniff of her fresh baby scent. 

“Should we show Uncle Stevie your new outfit?” Julia singsonged as she pulled back the pink receiving blanket to display the Captain America onesie beneath.  

Steve was not expecting to see that and was delighted, but held in his laughter to keep from startling her.  “Where on earth did you find that?” he asked, amused.

“You’d be amazed at what you can find on the internet, Steve.”

He walked her to the window, showing her the view from his office.  Steve told her all about the monuments and the museums out there. How much she was going to love seeing the cherry blossoms when they bloomed each year.  Julia took a seat in front of his desk and smiled to herself as she heard him switch off the tour guide mode and switch on the doting uncle mode as he began humming “ _Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star_.”  

Sophie began to fuss, and Julia’s heart melted as he started making shushing sounds and rocking the little girl in his arms.  When she started to cry in earnest he panicked a little, his eyes wide as he watched her face turn beat red, her hands ball up into fists.  

He stammered, “What’s wrong?  What did I do?”

“Nothing, Steve, it’s okay, she’s just hungry. Your niece is like a drill sergeant when it comes to her meal times.”

Having been at the house many times when it was “meal time,” Steve’s flushed with surprise. “You’re going to feed her in here?” he asked, his voice rising in pitch.

Julia was bent over the stroller, opening her diaper bag, when it occurred to her why he was suddenly concerned.  

She had been breastfeeding exclusively until a few days ago when she’d finally decided to start pumping her breast milk so that her husband could help with feedings. Steve didn’t know about the change and was worried because every “meal” had been from her bosom.  Whenever he or anyone else was around, she would either cover up with a large blanket to block her chest from view or he would go into another room with Malcolm. 

She laughed lightly and joked, “Steve, I’m not about to whip these puppies out in your office.  Calm down, buddy.”

Crimson.  His neck, face and all the way to the tops of his ears were glowing. God she loved being able to get that reaction out of him.  It was quite amusing for her. 

She unzipped a small, black cooler and pulled a bottle from a travel warmer.  

“We decided to start her on bottles the other day, so that Mal can help with the feedings.”  Julia had the bottle in one hand and a bib and cloth in the other, as she spoke and made her way towards them at the window.

“It’s good for their bonding, and the only way this one will ever let Mommy sleep, isn’t it, darling,” she murmured to her daughter as she clasped the bib behind her neck. 

“Can I try feeding her?  I haven’t done it before, but I’d love to try.”

The eager and pleading look on his face was something Jules could never in a million years say no to.  Who ever would have thought that a super soldier could be such a mush.

“Absolutely.  You’re her favorite uncle, after all.”  

Steve took a seat, too nervous to try feeding the baby while standing.  Julia set him up, showing him how to use the bottle and giving him tips on how to feed her properly.  He pulled it away from her at one point when she was sucking too eagerly and he thought she was going to choke.  It caused the milk to spill out onto her face. He put the bottle down onto his desk and wiped it up with his hand before Julia, who was standing beside them, could step in with the towel.  

“Steve, I wouldn’t-” she started to say as a warning, but it was too late.  He was lost in the moment and nervous that he didn’t even hear her. Instead of wiping his hand on the burp cloth laying over his shoulder, he cleaned his milk dampened fingers by swiping them into his mouth.  Julia could barely control her laughter as she watched his face change when he noted the flavor. 

With trepidation, because he already thought he knew the answer, but was hoping to be wrong, he asked, “Was that formula?”

“No, my dear. That was breast milk, Steve.”   

The room went completely still for a moment before she busted out into laughter and he started swiping at his tongue and apologizing.  If it was even possible, his cheeks and the tips of his ears were turning an even darker shade of red than they had before. 

“It’s alright, it’s not going to kill you and nobody ever has to know.  Let me show you how to burp her and then little Miss Greedy can have some more.”

He snapped out of his embarrassment and asked, “Are you sure? What if I smack her too hard? I don’t want to hurt her!”   His eyes searched hers, his speech was fast, questions coming out one after another in rapid fire until Julia placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder and quieted his fear.  “You won’t, I trust you. You’re the most delicate person in her life when you hold her.”

Steve had never thought the word “delicate” would ever be used to describe him in a positive way.  He kind of liked it. Pre-serum, the word had been used many times, always as a way to lessen the blow as to why he couldn’t do something.  Steve was always “too delicate” to play with the other kids, or try sports, or do pretty much anything because of his health conditions. Hell, he couldn’t even go fire a gun at a Nazi because he was “delicate.”  For the first time, the word made him feel proud. 

Steve took to it like a pro, feeding and burping, cooing and even singing a little to Sophie as he and Julia caught up on things.  He was around so much during the pregnancy that it seemed as if the baby knew his voice almost as well as those of her parents. The infant always reacted to him and seemed to be soothed easily by his deep tone. 

Julia’s work friend, Catt, knocked on the door, asking to see the baby since she was out to lunch when they had done their walk around. She asked to hold the infant and, after getting Julia’s approval, Steve transferred her into the woman’s arms.  

Jules watched his face, noticing the reluctance and protectiveness in his eyes.  He was watching the friend and child almost as closely as she was. 

Steve leaned against his desk and joined in the conversation while the friends sat down in the chairs before him.  His body taut and ready to spring like a coil at a moment’s notice if the baby seemed in distress in any way. After a few minutes, Sophie began to wail and squirm.  Catt tried to soothe her, but the baby was having none of it. The escalating sound of her cries caused Julia to begin rising from the chair to get her. 

Steve got to her first, his instincts taking over.  He looked to Julia to get the go ahead before scooping the baby up and cradling her in his strong arms. She immediately quieted, making little sounds of contentment as he spoke softly to her.  She gripped his finger and he chuckled softly, telling her how strong she was. 

He knew he was over the top sometimes when it came to her, but he couldn’t help it.  This was likely the closest he was ever going to come to feeling like a father. He knew wasn’t really his, and he loved Malcolm like a brother, but a part of him couldn’t help but grasp at the feeling and hold onto it like a life preserver.  Sophie made the world feel good again. She was a living, breathing reminder of why he kept fighting to save it. Within seconds, the newborn was asleep, safe and calm in his arms. 

Both women in the chairs watched in amazement, their conversation all but forgotten.  Julia glanced at her friend when she heard her clear her throat and found her transfixed on Steve.  The look in her eyes made Jules stifle a laugh. Spontaneous pregnancy would be a real and valid concern judging by Catt’s expression.  

For herself, this paternal side of Steve Rogers shining through made Julia’s heart swell with pride and contentment, knowing that she was a part of it.  Knowing what a gift it was to Steve to have people that trusted them with the most valuable thing in their lives. 

“You’re a natural, Steve Rogers,” she said softly, with a warm smile full of love as she watched her best friend and her most precious blessing together. 

Steve beamed, dimples showing, his chest puffed out with pride.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song inspiration: Louis Armstrong: What a Wonderful World


End file.
